Hector Alcázar (chapter)
Hector Alcázar is the fifth chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot Samuel Drake is in his prison cell doing sit-ups to pass the time. His cellmate, infamous drug lord Hector Alcázar, asks Sam about what he will do when he gets out of prison. Sam replies that he will find Captain Henry Avery's lost treasure. Alcázar then tells him that he has dreamed about finding Avery's lost treasure himself and implies that they are 'men of fortune' from a famous Avery quote. Sam dismisses this as heightened optimism but then he is alarmed by gunshots. Masked men armed with automatic rifles arrive in Sam and Alcázar's cell and they unlock the door. Alcázar invites Sam with him, asking him if he is "ready to seek his fortune". Sam accepts and they escape their cell. They arrive at the control panel and Alcázar executes a guard, giving Sam the guard's gun. Alcázar then orders the prison's cells to be opened and a riot ensues. Sam, Alcázar, and his men shoot their way through prison guards who are rapidly overwhelmed by the escaped prisoners. They blow up a wall as a shortcut and they shoot their way towards the laundry room. Before they can blow the door off, the demo man is shot and prison guards flood into the laundry room. The shoot out stops and Alcázar's men blow off the door. They step out into the prison courtyard and are suppressed by a machine gun turret. Sam is pinned down by the machine gun, but soon the tower where the turret is located is demolished by Alcázar's men. Sam and Alcázar hop over the prison walls and run towards a convoy driven by Alcázar's cartel. They escape the prison and drive off. Alcázar asks Sam how long it will take for him to find Avery's treasure and Sam says that it's hard to tell, since he hasn't started yet. Having believed that he will find the treasure, Alcázar orders the van to stop and Sam is dragged out of the van. Alcázar explains that he expects Sam to immediately find the treasure after he had broken him out of prison. He threatens Sam to find the treasure in three months or he will kill him. Sam reluctantly agrees and Alcázar gives him money and water, then points him to a town where he can find shelter. When Sam asks how he will collect the treasure, Alcázar assures him that he will. Having tracked down his brother, he seeks Nate's help in finding the treasure. Sam gives him a new lead, a second St. Dismas cross, similar to what they found in Panama fifteen years ago but intact, being sold at a black market auction in Italy. Nate refuses and explains that he and Rafe had scoured the cathedral in search for the treasure for months and found nothing. He tries offering the services of his old friends but Sam insists that Nate accompany him. Making a hard decision, Nate calls Elena and lies to her that he took the Malaysia job, subsequently accepting Sam's offer. Walkthrough After the cutscene ends, follow Alcázar and his men to the end of the hall and down the stairs. Keep after them as you pass by the guard post, then collect the handgun from Alcázar before they open doors ahead of you. Once the doors are opened, take cover against the right-hand wall. Shoot the guards at the end of the hall (or wait for Alcázar and his men to do it for you), then continue up the stairs into the first cell block. There are four guards to take out in the first leg of this area - two on the floor directly ahead of you and two on the catwalk above. There are another four guards in the same position (two up top and two below) around the corner, in the second hall of the block. As you round the final corner of the cell block, the door at the far end bursts open and three more guards enter the fight. Take them out - as well as the two up on the balcony - then collect the MP34a SMG from the dead guards on your way out. Take cover behind one of the desks to avoid taking damage from Alcázar’s men making a new door for you, then follow Alcázar into the maintenance alley. Roll to avoid the incoming fire from the guards beyond the fence, and duck into the alcove on the left to follow Hector. Complete the QTE when the guard appears and follow Alcázar up the stairs to the laundry room. Take cover against the balcony railing inside the laundry room door and eliminate the five guards on the ground below you. Hop down into the room and head towards the door in the back wall. Collect any ammo you may need and take cover (facing the way you came in) behind the pillar next to the door and prepare for an assault by the guards. There will be one on the balcony (where you entered the room) and four who enter the room from the rear corner - opposite the door you’re currently trying to escape via. Eliminate the five guards then regroup with Alcázar and wait for him to blow the door. Follow Alcázar around the corner and up the stairs into the prison yard, and hop onto the boxes to jump over the fence at the top of the steps. Out in the yard, immediately take cover behind the closest stack of cinderblocks, and make your way up towards the base of the guard tower by dodging and rolling between pieces of cover. Use the blindfire ability to deal with any guards who appear ahead of you, and once you get near the tower's base, one of Alcázar’s men should come to your aid with an RPG. Follow Alcázar through the door at the end of the yard and keep running after him while his men deal with the remaining prison guards. Jump down into the courtyard then climb back up the piping scaffold and hop over the railing above the waiting vans to trigger a cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End